Jamie Lynn Spears
| birth_place = McComb, Mississippi, U.S. | years_active = 2002–present | occupation = Actress, singer | partner = Casey Aldridge (2004–2010) | children = Maddie Briann Aldridge (b. 2008) | alma_mater = Parklane Academy Kentwood High School (GED, 2008) | website = jamielynnspears.com | }} Jamie Lynn Spears (born April 4, 1991)"Jamie Lynn Spears Biography". People. Retrieved June 14, 2010. is an American actress and singer. The younger sister of pop star Britney Spears, she rose to prominence for her appearances on Nickelodeon shows All That and for playing Zoey Brooks on Zoey 101. Biography Early life and beginnings Spears was born in a small town, McComb, Mississippi to Jamie and Lynne Spears. She attended Parklane Academy, where she was a cheerleader and a member of the basketball team. She finished her education there via online correspondence and received her GED in February 2008 from Kentwood High School in Kentwood, Louisiana. Spears made her acting debut in the 2002 Paramount film Crossroads, which starred elder sister Britney, in a cameo role as young Lucy Wagner. Spears then signed on as a regular performer on the Nickelodeon sketch series All That. Her performance was positively received by critics and she stayed on for the last three seasons of the series from 2002 to 2004. 2005–2008: Zoey 101 and pregnancy She then took the role of the protagonist Zoey Brooks of the Nickelodeon situation comedy series Zoey 101. The series premiered in 2005 and ran four seasons, earning Spears awards from Young Hollywood Award, Young Artist Award and Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards. Spears also recorded the theme song for the show. Other roles include a cameo as Mandy Ferner in the ABC comedy sitcom series Miss Guided (in the episode "Hot Sub") and the voice of Goldilocks in the straight to DVD film Unstable Fables: Goldilocks & 3 Bears Show. On December 20, 2007, in an interview with OK! magazine, Spears announced that she was pregnant by her boyfriend, Casey Aldridge. Nickelodeon issued a statement shortly after the announcement stating that the network respected Spears's decision to take responsibility and noting that its primary concern was for her well-being. Spears confirmed the couple's engagement in March 2008 after it was reported she was seen with a wedding ring."Jamie Lynn Spears Shows Off New Engagement Ring to Friends". People. March 25, 2008. Retrieved August 8, 2010. In May 2008, Spears and Aldridge moved back to Liberty, Mississippi, and purchased a house, with Spears stating they would raise their child there. The announcement of Spears's pregnancy generated controversy, as the media was accused of using the story to "glamorize" teenage pregnancy. Additional controversy surfaced because Spears was two years below the California age of consent, raising questions about her and Aldridge's age difference, and whether Aldridge could or would be charged with statutory rape (although Spears was neither from California nor living there). It was later confirmed that Aldridge was just under two years older than Spears, which meant that he could be charged only with a misdemeanor under California law, which has an exception for adults fewer than three years older than the minor. On June 4, 2008, while in Amite County, Mississippi, the Spears family filed a complaint against Edwin Merrino, a paparazzo who they believed was following and stalking the couple. Merrino denied the allegation. He was released later in the day after posting a $1096 bond."Shutterbug Accused of Stalking Jamie Lynn." E! Online. June 4, 2008. Spears gave birth to their daughter, Maddie Briann Aldridge, on June 19, 2008, at Southwest Mississippi Regional Medical Center in McComb. OK! magazine reportedly paid one million dollars for the first baby pictures for their July 10, 2008 issue. In September 2008, following the announcement that Bristol Palin was pregnant, it was reported that Spears had sent her burp cloths as a gift."Teen mom support group: Jamie Lynn Spears sends gift to Bristol Palin". New York Daily News. September 3, 2008. Retrieved September 18, 2010."Report: Jamie Lynn Spears Sends Gift to Bristol Palin". Fox News. September 3, 2008. Retrieved September 18, 2010. Comparisons between the two cases were made."Lynn Spears: "Hypocrital" How Pregnant Bristol Palin Treated Vs. Jamie Lynn". Huffington Post. September 24, 2008. Retrieved September 18, 2010."Pregnant Jamie Lynn Spears to Bristol Palin: Get Out of My Spotlight!". Huffington Post. October 8, 2008. Retrieved September 18, 2010."Bristol Palin, Jamie Lynn Spears: The Brave New World of Teen Mothers". Fox News. February 18, 2009. Retrieved September 18, 2010. 2009–present Spears and Aldridge called off their engagement in March 2009, and Spears ended the relationship and moved out in February 2010."Jamie Lynn Spears Moves out – and Moves on with New Guy". People. February 7, 2010. Retrieved February 7, 2010. Spears and Aldridge reconciled in August 2010."Are Jamie Lynn Spears and Casey Aldridge Getting Back Together?". People. February 13, 2010. Retrieved February 14, 2010. In August 2010, Spears was working on a country album in Nashville. Filmography Television and guest appearances Discography Songs * 2002: "Hey Now (Girls Just Wanna Have Fun)" with Triple Image * 2005: "Follow Me" (Zoey 101 theme song) Album appearances References External links * * * * Jamie Lynn Spears at People Category:1991 births Category:Actors from Louisiana Category:Actors from Mississippi Category:American child actors Category:American child singers Category:American female singers Category:American film actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Baptists from the United States Category:Britney Spears Category:People of Maltese-British descent Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Louisiana Category:Musicians from Mississippi Category:People from Kentwood, Louisiana Category:People from McComb, Mississippi Category:Young Artist Awards winners ar:جيمي لين سبيرز bg:Джейми Лин Спиърс ca:Jamie Lynn Marie Spears da:Jamie Lynn Spears de:Jamie Lynn Spears et:Jamie Lynn Spears es:Jamie Lynn Spears fr:Jamie Lynn Spears is:Jamie Lynn Spears it:Jamie Lynn Spears he:ג'יימי לין ספירס lt:Jamie Lynn Spears hu:Jamie Lynn Spears nl:Jamie Lynn Spears ja:ジェイミー・リン・スピアーズ no:Jamie Lynn Spears pl:Jamie Lynn Spears pt:Jamie Lynn Spears ru:Спирс, Джейми Линн simple:Jamie Lynn Spears sl:Jamie Lynn Spears fi:Jamie Lynn Spears sv:Jamie Lynn Spears tr:Jamie Lynn Spears zh:潔美·琳·斯皮爾斯